You can't fall for angels
by Heartbreak82
Summary: Justin loves Heath. Heath loves Justin. Everything could be easy. But things are never easy when you are a professional wrestler and you are falling for your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You can't fall for angels  
>Pairing: Slariel (Justin Gabriel  Heath Slater)  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: swearing  
>Summary: Justin loves Heath. Heath loves Justin. Everything could be easy. But things are never easy if you are a professional wrestler and you are falling for your best friend.<br>Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I am just borrowing for fun purpose.  
>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah, another Slariel-fic. But these two just so took over my life and there are not enough Slariel stories out there. This fic is a bit special as I am using prompts for every part. I don't want to say chapters because they will be all very short and just quick snippets out of the life of the guys.

The timeline of the story might be a bit confusing in the beginning but just bear with me. In the end it all should make sense, I hope.

I love reviews but who doesn't. But if you leave me some the chances are higher that I actually finish this story. :-D Enjoy...

You can't fall for angels

Prompt 3: Ends

"We were good together weren't we?" A sad smile crept on his face and he could slowly feel the tears rising in his throat. Yeah, they had been good. But nothing good is forever, right? Slowly he caressed the other man's cheek. He could see the tears shimmering in the blue eyes and he had no idea how he would ever be able to live without the him.

"I love you, Just..." Heath was silenced with a kiss.

"Please. Don't say it. Please." Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't make it harder as it already is." He could see that the other one wanted to say something but bit his tongue.

"What is it, Heath? Just spit it out. Don't you think it is too late for any more secrets?" The tears in the blue eyes were still shimmering and Heath had to use all his strength not to just burst into tears. He never planned to fall for his best friend. A guy. And Justin out of all people. But he had. He had fallen for him and before he knew it it was more then just a short crush but this all consuming love that had made his life so much better for the last couple of month.

"There has to be something that we can do. This... This can't be the end. It just can't be..." A small sob escaped his throat and he cursed himself for not being able to be stronger.

"Heath." Justin's voice was low and gentle. "You know there is nothing we can do. We just have to do this. I mean it's not like this... " He paused shortly to gain back a bit of strength. "It's not like we would have ever last. This was always just for the spur of the moment." Justin stared straight into Heath eyes and he knew that the red head knew that he was just lying. Heaven, how could he explain to the person who had made him the happiest ever that this had to stop? That they wouldn't be able to ever be together again? How can you explain this to someone you love with your whole heart?

"Please, Heath. Don't look at me like this." This time it was Justin who could feel the tears pressing against the back of his eyes. He tried to wipe them away before they even appeared.

"I... I love you." Heath looked at the smaller frame of his older lover and he could feel his heart break into tiny pieces while Justin still tried to wipe away the tears that haven't even fall.

They didn't say anything anymore. Heath watched Justin grabbing the last few bits that Justin still had in Heath's flat.

They didn't say goodbye. They just kissed one last time. It was a bitter sweet kiss mingled with salty tears. They knew that there was nothing else that they could have done. But it still didn't make it feel better. It still didn't make it feel right.

As the door closed behind Justin, Heath could feel his heart break. He knew that a big part of his life had just left him forever. Of course they would still see each other. They still worked for the same company. But he was not sure if he would be able to handle seeing him when he knew he was not his anymore.

He knew why they had to do what they did. But somehow he was not sure anymore if it really was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 34: Not enough

He knew that he was doing it again. He was staring again and he knew that he really shouldn't do it. But who could blame him? The young man in front of him was so sweetly innocent and he had no clue what effect his actions had on the other man.

Justin bit his upper lip and tried to look into another direction but somehow his eyes just wandered back to the tall frame of his best friend who was currently rubbing some baby oil all over himself. Suddenly his thoughts started wandering. Baby oil, Heath, a bed... Shit. Maybe he really should find something else to interest himself in otherwise he could be in big trouble in a numbers of seconds.

"Justin?" Heath voice teared him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He looked up and Heath was suddenly right in front of him.

"Could you do me a big favour?" Heath stood there with the little bottle of baby oil in his hand and held it right into Justin's face. For a second Justin considered having a mental breakdown or some daydreams in extra realistic.

"Could you just rub some oil on my back? My arms are just too short for that." Heath grinned and pushed the bottle already in Justin's hand before the older even had the chance to answer.

Justin poured some oil in his hand and tried to stop his hand from shaking so badly. He could feel Heath's soft skin under his fingertips and for a second he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the warm, velvet skin under his fingers before suddenly his eyes snapped open again.

What the hell was he doing here? This was Heath for fucks sake. His best friend. His straight best friend. His best friend, who didn't even know that Justin's preferences in regards to his love interests were quiet flexible. Heath who came out of the capital of the redneck universe. He would most likely freak out or worse, would he ever know about Justin being.. well Justin.

"Everything alright, Justin?" Heath asked as the older suddenly stopped.

"Yeah... Yeah. Everything is done." He closed the bottle again and handed it over to the other man.

"Thanks man." Heath smiled his little special smile and Justin could feel a few butterflies in his stomach. Damned.

Justin went over to the bathroom to wash his hands but before he even had a chance to pure the water over his oily hand he could see himself in the small mirror above the sink and what he could see in his face was just enough.

Shit! How did this happen? How could this happen? But suddenly everything was crystal clear.

Justin was falling for Heath. For his best friend. How did he manage not to notice anything earlier? But he knew it. He was already head over heels into him and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt 26: Team mates

Wade looked over to the young man who was sitting deep in thoughts next to the window. He was not eating anything from the breakfast table but just sitting there and staring outside. Wade had noticed the slight change in Heath a while ago. He seemed to be more distant then usual. Not even Justin seemed to get through to him which was a reason to worry in itself.

Wade sighed deeply and went over to the red head. He took a chair and sat next to the other man without him even noticing him.

"Hey Heath." Heath looked surprised at the older man.

"Hi Wade. I didn't see you coming. Sorry." He smiled nervously and Wade knew that Heath had something on his mind.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?" He looked Heath straight in the eyes and he hoped that the other would understand that he was serious. He would always be there for him. It sounded strange but with Wade being the oldest of the former Nexus he felt responsible for the other men. For Heath and Justin in particular. Justin had been his friend ever since the early days in England and Heath... Well Heath just had this innocence about himself that Wade always wanted to protect. He deeply cared for him.

"I know, but I am not sure if I can really talk to anyone." Heath played a bit with the food on his plate and avoided any eye contact.

"Well, you could give it a try. I might surprise you." Wade turned to his own breakfast while he waited for Heath to be ready to talk. And when he almost had given up hope...

"Did you ever have the feeling that someone might fall for you?" Heath starred on his plate.

"This is an odd question but yes. I think so. But I can't see the problem." Wade looked at the younger man who was shoving some bacon around his plate.

"I mean someone you care about. A friend. A good friend." Heath was definitely no man of big words, Wade thought to himself.

"You mean if I have ever been in the situation that a friend fell for me?" Heath looked relieved.

"Yes."

"Yeah. It happened. But we were both quiet good with it. I made it clear that I didn't see her in that way and that I didn't want to ruin our friendship. She understood and we are still friends." Wade still had the feeling that this was not really the question.

"Heath, what is this really about?" Wade observed the other man in his reaction but the only thing he could see was that Heath was even more nervous.

"I think... I think that a friend is falling for me. And... and I am not sure how to handle it. It's just... they are staring at me everytime they think I am not looking. They started to behave really odd towards me and I don't know... I am really scare that this could be the end of our friendship... I... I just don't want to loose him."

"Him?" Wade asked surprised. The blood shot directly into Heath's face. Shit!

"No. I mean... I mean her... I.. was not really thinking..." Heath just blushed even more.

"Heath, you don't need to lie. I think I have an idea about who you are talking. And it is not my place to say anything. But I think you should talk to him. You might be more right in your feelings then you think you are." Wade looked the younger man directly in the eyes and he hoped that he understood.

"So Justin is...?" Heath couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Justin is Justin. And that should be good enough. It shouldn't matter to you whatever this includes or not includes. You are his friend and this should be the important part." Wade really hoped that he had done the right thing.

He couldn't stand the thought of Justin and Heath fighting. Not about something so petty. Yes, Justin had always been bi. Ever since Wade met him he knew about him being open minded in every sense of the word. He never had a problem with that. He always admired Justin for being himself and not letting anyone else tell him who he could love. He just hoped that Heath would be able to see that good side of Justin as well. He really hoped.


End file.
